Trigger speed control switches have been known heretofore. For example, M. R. Dummer U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,708, dated Feb. 3, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a speed control subassembly wherein the mounting tab of a plastic pack semiconductor is soldered to a connector serving as a collector for the variable resistor, and the cathode and gate terminals of this semiconductor are connected across a capacitor and to the variable resistor, and this subassembly is connected to the contacts of a trigger switch to form a complete speed control trigger switch for portable tools. While such construction has been useful for its intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.